1. Field of the Invention
In one aspect this invention relates to electrical power generating systems for use in land vehicles having a prime mover. In a further aspect this invention relates to a method of cooling those prime movers.
2. Prior Art
Electric power is required for the operation of vehicles powered by internal combustion engines. With automotive engines, electricity is required for charging the battery, energizing the starter, and firing the spark plugs as well as powering the lights mounted on the vehicle itself To provide this electric power, present technology uses generators or alternators. To operate these devices, mechanical power must be diverted from the engine, decreasing available shaft horsepower. This extra work being done by the engine requires the consumption of extra fuel, thereby decreasing the overall fuel efficiency of the vehicle.
Internal combustion engines do not operate at 100% efficiency and a lot of energy is wasted in the form of heat loss. To prevent the engine from getting too hot, a method of rejecting this extra heat to the ambient environment must be provided and this is normally done by means of a radiator.
Thermoelectric modules convert electricity into a temperature differential between the two plates on each side of the module. It can also be demonstrated that such modules are able to produce electricity when the two plates on each side of the module are at different temperatures. Thermocouples develop an electrical potential proportional to the temperature differential between the junction of two dissimilar metal wires and their free ends. As with a thermoelectric module, a thermopile can be constructed of thermocouple-type materials and be used to produce electricity if a source of hot (or cold) temperature is available.
It would be desirable to use the waste heat produced by automotive engines to generate electricity. If this could be done, generator/alternators could be eliminated or, at least, reduced in size and duty cycle requirements.